vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Avatar: The Last Airbender
Summary Avatar is a animated series created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. The Last Airbender: It centers around Aang, the incarnation of the spirit of the earth (known as the Avatar), and his quest to stop the tyrannical Fire Nation from raping the other countries- the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, and Air Nomads. Aang's native nation, the Air Nomads, were already wiped out a century ago, hence the title. In the Avatar universe some people are gifted with abilities to control an element depending on which ethnic group they're born in. The ability is inborn so if you're not gifted from birth you just received the short end of the stick. Those who get the power are referred to as "benders" of their element. You can only control one element. Earthbenders control rocks and minerals, and in one special case metals. Firebenders control fire and in more advanced stages, lightning, while waterbenders control water in all its physical states and bodily fluids, and can have low level healing powers. Lastly, airbenders control air and arguably farts. They control sneezes so it's only logical. Only the Avatar can learn to control all four. The Avatar itself is reincarnated into a new nation every time he's killed i.e if he's killed as a Water Tribesman he is reborn as an Earth Kingdom citizen. The cycle goes Fire-> Air-> Water-> Earth ad infinitum. The only way to permanently kill the Avatar is to kill him/her as he reaches a super state dubbed the "Avatar" state. In that state he's pulling hurricanes and earthquakes from his ass so it's really really difficult. The show recently started a sequel series that takes place 70 years after the conclusion of the original called, Avatar: The Legend of Korra. Powers of the Verse. Not too strong, but is not too weak. As a verse they are lacking in physical feats, although they can augment their striking strength and speed with their elements. They also possess elemental manipulation and are very versatile in their uses of it. In terms of destructive capacity they are for the most part they are in the large building+ range although they do have a particularly broken ability in bloodbending of their opponents, albiet this requires a full moon to pull this off . The verse also possesses several powerful spirits including two spirits of the moon and ocean that can cause huge tidal waves, a killer panda spirit and a giant worm that eats your face for the lolz. When a celestial object known as Sozin's Coment passes evey hundred years, firebenders gain a significant boost in power. It is believed that it grants firebender enough power to destroy a continent from a fleet of 20 airships within the course of a day, although they were foiled before they could pull this off, so this claim is somewhat dubious. As far as Legend of Korra goes, it's nowhere as powerful as it's predecessor (yet), but there are several chi blockers and Amon who can bloodbend and permanently block off people's bending skills. Metalbending has been further developed by Toph's daughter and her police force, using metal cables to restrain people and fly around the place like Spiderman. Bloodbending also no longer requires a full moon to perform. Very dangerous spirits, etc. The Equalists also got their hands on badass war mechs. Character profiles Avatars Aang Korra Firebenders Zuko Azula Iroh, The Dragon of the West Ozai Combustion Man Mako P'Li Waterbenders Katara Amon Unalaq Ming-Hua Earthbenders: Toph Beifong Bolin Ghazan Kuvera Airbenders Tenzin Zaheer Nonbenders: Sokka Suki Spirits: Vaatu Category:Verse